Mickey's Christmas Carol-Return of the Spirits
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Based on "Mickey's Christmas Carol". Two years since the death of Ebenezer Scrooge(Scrooge McDuck), Bob Crachit(Mickey Mouse) finds himself in trouble with Scrooge's dept collector, and even more trouble when he is visited by the same spirits that visited his late employer. One-Shot story.


**Mickey's Christmas Carol-Return of the Spirits.**

 **Author's note: I've decided, during yet another one of my writer's blocks, that I'd try out a sequel to "Mickey's Christmas Carol", another one of my favorite Christmas movies. I might write another version of Christmas Carol either before Christmas Day or next year. We'll wait and see.**

 **I also changed the time-line just a fraction or two, like Disney would've done to certain movies based on storybooks.**

 **I don't own Disney or Charles Dicknson's Christmas Carol story.**

* * *

Cast:

Mickey Mouse: Bob Cratchit.

Morty Mouse: Tim Cratchit.

Scrooge McDuck: Ebenezer Scrooge.

Donald Duck: Fred(Scrooge's younger nephew).

Goofy: Jacob Marley.

Jiminy Cricket: Ghost of Christmas Past.

Willy the Giant: Ghost of Christmas Present.

Pete: Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come(or shorter version,Ghost of Christmas Future).

Minnie Mouse: Mrs. Cratchit.

Melody Mouse: Susan Cratchit.

Martin Mouse: Freddie Cratchit.

Mr. Toad: Fezewig.

Daisy Duck: Becky(Fred's wife)/Isabell.

Badger: Dept Collecter.

* * *

A year since Bob's employer, Ebenezer Scrooge, once a grouchy man and a Bah Humbug who turned into a much more generous and kind man, had given Bob Crachit such a raise and made partner to the Counting House, and thus, made his family better off and thriving, and his youngest son, Tiny Tim, cured from his illness and was now living as a happy and much more healthy boy. Bob couldn't have been more grateful than ever.

Bob had no idea what caused Ebenezer to be so generous, but perhaps the older man had thought of something that made him change his mind about Christmas and he couldn't care less. So, you can understand that, while his future and the future of his own son was changed from tragic to happiness with more futures ahead, nothing could change the death of Ebenezer Scrooge himself.

It was small funeral, but a funeral with mouners known the less. Bob himself attended with his son Tim who took Mr. Scrooge's death the hardest, as the young lad had seen the older man as his second father. Fred was taking it hard since he lost his uncle. Even some people and the poor collectors had attended and were mourning and giving Scrooge a sad farewell.

Soon, everyone started to leave, with Fred, Bob and Tiny Tim last to go. Bob was holding his now crying son and did his best to comfort him, even if his heart was aching as well. He pats the sobbing Fred comfortly, then lead Tim away to give his friend some time alone to say a final farewell.

Bob paused and looked up at the sky, whispering, "Thank you, Mr. Scrooge. You've done so much for all of us. Rest in peace." sniffling, as tears slid down, before he continued his way with Tim.

* * *

Two years since Ebenezer's death, Bob and Fred had taken over the Counting house and were helping with helping the poor, and their wives, Mrs. Crachit and Becky, were helping to cure the wounded souls of many widows. Tiny Tim went to school with his brother and sister, and things were starting to look up to everyone in London.

All of Ebenezer's inheritences would be placed under Fred who would share it with the rest of his family, and offered some to Bob and his family, and with a letter stating Ebenzer's last wishes, they donated some of the money to others as well.

It still felt strange without Mr. Scrooge, and sometimes Bob wishes his late employer was here.

Today was one of those times. Bob was busy writing down paperwork late at night, having informed his family that he would have to spend a night at Scrooge's home before it was to be sold the next day, but had promised to be home for Christmas bright and early in the morning. It was nearing 9'o'Clock, and he was just packing things up, when the door bell rang, and someone else came in.

"Is this the "Scrooge and Crachit" counting house?" demanded the man(a Badger).

Bob blinked in confusion, and said in an apologetic tone, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but we're closed now for Christmas."

"Christmas, Schristmas!" Yelled the man, "Bah Humbug and rubbish! I'm here to collect Ebenezer Scrooge's Dept!"

"Dept? Bob asked, shocked at the Dept Collector's sharp and somewhat scary tone of voice.

"Where is he? I've been looking for him for the past 12 years!" Demanded the Dept Collector.

Bob Cratchit tried not to flinch back, but he did feel frightened. "S-Sir, I'm afraid Mr. Scrooge cannot meet you. He passed away two years ago today."

"He WHAT!?" Screamed the Dept Collector, furiously storming over to Bob and grabbed him by the collar of his jumper, yelling while glaring right into the poor lad's soul, "You had better not lie to me!"

"I-I-I-I'm not lying, I swear!" Stuttered Bob, terrified. He was then let go and he dropped to the hard wooden floor, but could only sit up and cowered away until his back met the front of the desk, with the Dept Collector's shadow overlooming him.

To say that the Dept Collector was downright furious would've been the understatement. "Who lives in his home wherever it is now?"

"No-nobody, sir." Bob shivered, "I-it's gonna be sold to someone tomorrow as a Christmas gift."

"Hmph! We'll see about that! If he cannot meet me, then I will be sure to be there tomorrow morning to buy the house so I can demolish it and take the rest of his dept! Do not get in my way." the Dept Collector warned, before turning heel and stormed out, slaming the door shut behind him.

Bob Crachit could only sit there, until he started crying, which, is a bit embarrassing, but he was alone, and no one would hear him crying. ' _Oh, Mr. Scrooge...What can I do?_ ' he thought to himself.

While he knew that Mr. Scrooge did have his moments, but Bob never knew it was this bad, but at the same time, he could not fault his late employer who had changed so much to help his family and raise enough money to cure Tiny Tim from his illness.

* * *

After locking up the place, Bob Crachit made his way through the winter's night towards the former home of Ebenezer Scrooge, sorrowed, lost, confused and frightened. He would have to write to Fred about the terrible news of the Dept Collector, but he feared that he would do something wrong, and Bob wasn't the kind to let anyone down.

Making it to the house, which he felt wouldn't last much longer either, Bob pulled out the key and began to unlock it. But, as if it was magic or perhaps haunting curse, the head of the knocker slowly changed shape. Bob's eyes widened when he saw this, as it took shape of a man's head.

"Bob Cratchit..." said the head.

Bob blinked, confused and a bit scared. He recongised the head that was in the photo of a man next to Ebenezer; Jacob Marly, but that couldn't be, could it? He rubbed his eyes, wondering if this was a dream. He looked up again, and saw that it was still there. Gulping nervously, Bob slowly reached out and wiggled his finger on the side of the head...which then laughed, feeling ticklish!

"AHH!" Bob screamed and raced inside and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, breathing scaredly, rubbing his upper arms.

After a moment, he sighed, and said to himself, "Gosh, I'm just being silly." before he checked the rest of the house, which felt haunting and spooky, despite having been invited to this place before Ebenezer's death, which back then, was warm and welcoming, but now...well, it felt like a haunted house. Seeing that things were alright, Bob made his way up to the bedroom, but he felt something, or someone, was following him. Pausing in his steps, he turned, but saw nothing.

He was unaware that a shadow of a ghost was following him, the same way the ghost did to Ebenezer three Christmases ago. Bob turned again, but the shadow was gone. Now he was terrified beyond belief, so he kept going, until he felt something tap his shoulder. He held his arm back and felt...a touch of an arm.

He turned and this time, saw the shadow but with no body! Bob screamed and ran away up into the bed room and slammed the door shut, while the ghost crashed into it with a splat, just like before. He then hid on a chair that was facing away from the door. Bob now wished he was back home with his family. He heard the voice speak his name, and he covered himself as best as he could.

"Oh please don't hurt me, Mr. Ghost!" Bob exclaimed, praying to the lord above to spare him and his family and friends.

The Ghost walked through the door, only to slip and crashed onto the floor. Bob risked in looking up, and the ghost stood up, chuckling, "Ay-yhuck! Gawrsh, slippery."

Frightened, Bob turned away and shivered.

The ghost, now seen as Jacob Marly, scratched his head in confusion. Granted, his old friend, Ebenezer whom he has seen in the afterlife, was in the same position when they saw each other again when the latter was still alive. "Bob, didn't you see pictures of me? I was Scrooge's partner; Jacob Marly."

Bob turned around, and nervously looked the ghost over again. His eyes widened. "Golly! You really are Mr. Marly!" he muttered. The ghost was still wearing heavy chains.

"Bob Crachit, did Ebenezer tell that when I was alive I robbed the widows and slaungered the poor?" Marly asked.

Nodding at the serious tone nervously, Bob replied, "Yes sir, and how terrible that was. I heard Mr. Scrooge saw you in a dream before he passed away. Oh, how wrong you were doing that to those poor people."

"You're right." Marly agreed with a nod, "I was wrong, and so as punishment, I'm forced to carry these heavy chains, for eternity!" then paused and thought in worried thought, "Maybe even longer. With no hope!"

Bob gulped. This he didn't know, and hoped that Mr. Scrooge wasn't in the same condition despite his former employer's kindness three years ago. "I'm doomed! Doomed!" Marly continued, adding, "The same thing would've happened to Scrooge, but it was because of you and Tiny Tim, he changed."

"That's awful! But wait...My young son and I changed him? But sir, I didn't do anything." Bob stated with a shake of his head.

"You had enough warmth in your heart to help him get better. He wanted to come and see you, but he couldn't. So I came to warn you that the Dept Collector will most likely end up having the same fate as me, and despite you being a good person, Bob, if you're not careful, the same thing could happen to you! Maybe to your family." Marly warned.

Horrified, Bob shook his head, "Oh please! No, not that! Not to my family! Please, Mr. Marly! What can I do to save them?"

"Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits." Marly told him, though his counting was wrong as he held up two fingers instead of three. "Listen to them, do as they say, or your chains will be heavier than mine."

Bob nobbed fearfully. He didn't care about his own safety. The safety of his beloved wife and three children were more important to him, even if it means...something awful was about to happen, but at the same time, he didn't want to die so soon. So his only choice was to heed Marly's words.

"Farewell, Bob Crachit." Marly then walked away, nearly slipping again, but this time, was aware and faded away through the door, "Farwell..."

"Mr. Marly!" Bob suddenly remembered, calling out, "Watch out for that first-!"

But there was already crashing, and screaming, as Marly slipped and went crashing down the stairs, yelling out, "Whoa-whoah-WHAHOH-YAAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!"

Bob flinched, and finished his sentence, "...Step." and cringed again at one more crash. Despite Marly being a ghost, Bob felt sorry for him.

* * *

Bob knew he couldn't sleep, but he really should. He had changed into his jammies, but was pacing around in circles, worried out of his mind. When his legs felt tired from the pacing, he sat on the floor, resting his chin in the plam of his hands, sadness bearing on him. He was in big trouble, and he knew it. How was he supposed to keep his promise to his family while making sure nothing terrible happens to the people who would come to this house and face the Dept Collector's wrath at the same time?

Unable to think much longer, Bob hugged himself and began to cry. As he cried, he was unaware of a very small figure hopping towards him. Once the small figure stopped, he tapped gently onto Bob's leg, which he noticed. Trying to stop crying, Bob looked to what was tapping his leg, and blinked as he saw a very small fellow with an umbrella.

"Now now, why the tears? Well, at least you responded a lot faster." said the small lad.

"Huh? W-who're you?" Bob asked.

"Why, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past." said the Spirit, showing his golden badge to prove his title.

Bob blinked then said apologetic, "Oh! I'm-I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Spirit! I-i-is there anything I could do for ya?"

The Spirit was surprised at the fear and yet kindness of this young lad, he said, "There's no need. Your kindness is enough. Why, if men were measured by kindess, you'd be as big as a mountain."

"Aw, gee, I'm not sure if I'm kind enough anymore." Bob muttered sadly, "I fear that I'm doing something wrong to the people and to my family."

"Scrooge was more shy than you were. C'mon, Crachit, let's go." The Spirit told him.

Bob stood up, slowly following the hopping Spirit, asking curiously, "Where are we goin'?"

"We're gonna visit Scrooge's past. There's no need to visit yours, since you've always been the way you are now." The Spirit told him, opening up the window, letting the cold air through. Bob shivered, but tried not to show it.

"A-are you sure it's safe? I'm too heavy." Bob worriedly said, while the Spirit hopped onto the palm of his hand. He felt bad for having to hold onto the Spirit like a giant, but maybe it could not be helped.

"It's alright. I am a ghost afterall." Said the Spirit, "Just hold on, but not too tightly."

Bob gulped, and tried to be careful while he held a grip on the Spirit, and by now, he was shaking. He shut his eyes tightly while trying not to squeeze the ghost at the same time. The then felt himself being lifted into the air and he screamed while the Spirit used his umbrella to fly over the town of London. While he was terrified of being high up in the air and tried not to fall, Bob was more concerned of the Spirit.

"I-I'm not holding you too tight, am I?" Bob asked.

"No, not at all." Said the Spirit, laughing. "I guess kindness makes you lighter too."

The two continued to fly until they reached a building that said "Fezewig's" and Bob landed in the snow, while letting go of the Spirit who landed on the window sill. Bob wiped away the frost to take a closer look as he said, "Gosh! This is Mr. Fezewig's! Mr. Scrooge's employer! I've heard so much about him."

Inside the building, it was a Christmas dancing party. Bob was stunned that Mr. Fezewig himself was there, playing a violin, and many people were happily dancing or clapping, until one lad caught his eye. This lad was away from the crowd, looking shy and sighed in sadness. "Is that...Mr. Scrooge?" Bob asked, never had seen his employer's youngerself in person. "He looks so shy."

"Yes." The Spirit nodded, "That was before he became a miserable miser, consumed by greed up until three years ago."

"I guess..." Bob muttered, before a beautiful lady caught his eye, standing until the misletoe, before she went over to Ebenezer and, Bob catch him calling her Isabelle, before the two danced. By the end of the music, Isabelle kissed Ebenezer who perked up and then sighed, deeply in love by the kiss.

Bob found himself smilling, and wiped a single tear away. "Aw...Mr. Scrooge must've really been in love with her." until winds suddenly picked up, and he and the Spirit found themselves somewhere else.

"In ten years time, he learned to love something else." said the Spirit, gesturing around.

"The Counting house?" Bob asked, stunned, until he looked and noticed Mr. Scrooge at the desk. He listened to the converstation that was going on with Scrooge and Isabell, until the lateness of the honeymoon house was mentioned, and Isabell, heartbroken, walked away, crying. Bob's eyes widened. He heard Scrooge admit this before his death and how, ever since after giving him a raise, how he felt so guilty for not realising how he broke Isabell's heard.

But to see it...it was worse than Bob thought, and yet, he still could not blame Scrooge, because the guilt on his employer was much more troubling and sad.

"He loved his gold, more than that precious creature and he lost her forever. If you hadn't began working for him for the welfare of your family, Scrooge would've never had seen his memories in another point of view." the Spirit told him.

Bob felt his heart ache. The very thought of him spending less time with family terrified him. What if Sue left him as well because of his own mistakes? "Oh, Mr. Spirit! I feel so terrible!" he covered his face in his hands, and began to cry again. "What am I gonna do?" He asked desperately.

"Not everyone is as kind as you think, Cracthit." said the Spirit, "But that doesn't mean you have to give up on who you are. Just remember; you changed Scrooge's heart yourself."

* * *

The Spirit's last words to him echoed, and Bob found himself back in Scrooge's house. The Spirit of the Christmas Past was gone. He threw himself onto Scrooge's bed, buried his face in the pillow, and sobbed. "I wish you were here, Mr. Scrooge." Bob cried, pushing himself up, but tears continued to fall. "I can't-I can't do this on my own, but I don't want to burden my family or your family."

Suddenly light shined through the curtains of the bed, catching Bob off guard and he gasped. Seeing the light coming from outside, he nervousl crept closer. "Huh? What's goin' on?"

But his fear returned, as he heard a loud, booming voice, "Fee, Fi, Foo, Fum!" Bob drew the curtains away slightly, and his eyes widened. The room was lit up, but in the middle of it...was a giant! A real giant! ' _Oh no!_ ' Bob thought fearfully.

"I smell..." The giant sniffed, trying again, "I mean, I smell..."

Bob quickly closed the curtains after seeing the Giant lean towards the bed. Not daring to open them in fear of the giant seeing him, he crept away, and was on the other side of the curtains. He was shivering in fear, while trying to stay silent. He has read the book of Jack and the Beanstalk that was recently published, but he never thought that giants were actually real.

' _Ohhh! If that giant sees me...he's sure gonna eat me!_ ' Bob thought fearfully in his mind.

"A teeny englishmen!" The giant finished, and Bob covered his mouth with his hands to prevent himself from gasping, horror and realization forming.

' _He's gonna eat me! He's definately gonna eat me!_ ' Bob panicked.

He didn't even realise until too late that the giant's hand had digged through the curtains, and then by the time Bob looked, he didn't have time to scream as he was engulfed inside the hand, which retreated back to the giant who sniffed again.

"I think I do." said the Giant, opening his palm to reveal a terrified Bob Cracthit, sniffing him again, and nodded, finding the scent of the terrified lad quite delicious. "Yeah, I do."

Now certern he was about to get eaten, Bob pleaded, terrified out of his hand, shaking his head, "Please, lemme go! Please don't eat me, Mr. Giant!"

"Why would the Ghost of Christmas Present-that's me-want to eat a kind and warm hearted family man like you?" The giant, now known as the Ghost of Christmas Present, asked to the terrified Bob, continuing, "Especially when there's other things to enjoy life. See?" lowering his hand to show Bob varity of different foods that was around the giant Spirit.

Bob's eyes widened, "Wow...there's Mince Pies, Turkey, and-and, fruit cake!" before he was dropped and landed on top of the Turkey.

"And don't forget the Chocolate Pot Roast, duh with the smashchos, duh, with the smashchos, duh with the sme-schma-ga...duh, with yogurt!" The giant added, while trying to say pistachios, but couldn't.

While relieved that he wasn't going to get eaten, Bob was still scared, but he did asked, "Where did all this come from?" before slipping while trying to keep his balance, but ended up falling onto a giant banana.

"From the heart, Crachit." said the Giant Spirit, who then picked up the banana with Bob on it, adding, "It's the food of generousity, which you have praised on your fellow man. Scrooge used to deny it until you showed him the warmth."

"G-Generousity?" Bob suttered, creeping as far away from the giant Spirit as possible. "W-well, I have b-been doing as best I could to help other people." then gasped and braced himself as the giant Spirit grabbed him in the other hand and kept him engulfed briefly. Bob mentally screamed for help.

"You've done more than your best." the giant Spirit stated, gulping down the banana while playing away the peel. He opened up his hand with Bob in it, while the young lad continued to shiver in fear. "In fact, you found enough warmth in your heart, even for the likes of people like Scrooge, and to that heartless Dept Collector." before placing Bob into his coat pockets.

Bob looked up, saying, "But I don't understand. What has it got to do with my son Tiny Tim?"

"You'll see." The giant Spirit said, pushing his way out of the house through the roof, closing it up, and once again used a street light as a flash-light, and made his way through the streets.

The giant Spirit found himself a bit lost again. It has been three years, and he found that he lost his bearings. He checked one house, which resulted a woman's scream, before he closed the roof again. He finally then found what he was looking and layed down, before carefully picking up Bob and layed him onto the ground.

Bob shook his head, but was surprised to see the familiar house. "You brought me to my home?" he asked, standing up and looked through the window. He felt sadness rise inside him, as inside, he found two of his children, Freddie and Susan, decorate the Christmas tree, and his wife, Sue, finish up dinner and placed a bowl of declious soup onto the table, and Tiny Tim coming down the stairs and join his family.

"Aw, I wish I was with them." Bob muttered, placing a hand fonding onto the window, wanting to reach out to his family. "I feel like I'm being torn away from my family."

"You remember how you lived on nothing but a much smaller meals?" the giant Spirit asked.

Bob nodded, "I remember it too well. Back then, Tiny Tim was so sick, none of us were certain if we could continue to support him with the budget we had. I even had horrible dreams of him...of him..." he couldn't even finish the sentence and was close in sobbing, but he tried to hold it in. He loved his family so much, and he couldn't bear the burden of losing either of them, especially his beloved children.

"Scrooge saw how ill Tiny Tim was all those years ago, and he even asked what was wrong with the Tiny lad. He was beginning to understand the struggles of the poor, and the struggles you faced with your family." the giant Spirit said, "If those shadows remained unchanged, there would've been an empty chair, where Tiny Tim now sits."

It was enough to have the gripping fear in Bob's heart. He understood what the Spirit meant. Scrooge must've seen this as well, and was gravely concerned for Tiny Tim's fate. "No...my little Tiny Tim..." Bob wiped away more tears. But then the light from his home, and his family had all vanished, and when he looked around, the giant Spirit was gone too, having left behind giant foot prints in the snow.

"Wait! Mr. Spirit!" Bob cried out. "Please, come back!" until smoke covered around him, and he coughed when some got into his lungs. He looked in front of him and gasped in horror, as a tombstone was there. He looked around, and now found himself in the cemetary.

Bob then looked to his left and saw a tall cloaked future towering over him, with a hood covering the figure's face, with only eyes visible. "Uh, h-hello?" Bob shivered. "A-are you th-the ghost of Christmas future?"

"I am now the Ghost of the dark Christmas Future that has never been." the Future Ghost spoke in a deep voice.

It kinda made sense, but still, Bob had to make sure. "P-please, Mr. Spirit. W-what would've happened to my son, Tiny Tim?" he asked, though he half didn't want to know, because he feared he already knew, but he had to make sure at the same time.

The Spirit only pointed up at a small hill where a tree was, and Bob saw...himself, with his wife and only two of their children. The alternate Bob was holding Tiny Tim's Crutcher, silently crying, before he placed it onto the small tombstone, and walked away in sadness. The real Bob's eyes widened in horror and despair, his heart ached. This was what he had feared. Had Scrooge not change...Tiny Tim would've been dead by now.

Now he deeply understood. Yet, Bob realised, in Scrooge's years, he forgot about the dept and instead used his savings to help him to help his family and cure Tiny Tim, saving his life. He was more grateful to the late man now.

"Gosh, Mr. Spirit. I think I understand now why Mr. Scrooge has changed." Bob said, silently crying. "But what can I do to repay him now?"

He then heard mocking laughter, and looked at another tomb, which was in the progress in being digged up and buried. There was no one else, just two men.

"I've never seen a funeral like this one." said one of the diggers.

His companion nodded in agreement, saying, "Aye. No mourners, no friends to send him farewell."

"Oh well." Said the first digger, looking at his pocket watch, before saying, "Let's take a break before we throw him in eh? But, he ain'ts goin' nowheres!" walking off with his companion and two continued to laugh.

Bob and the future Spirit approached the opened grave, and the former suddenly recongised it. ' _No...it can't be._ ' he thought. He realised in grave horror-if the events hadn't changed...then Bob himself would've changed to become angry with Ebenezer Scrooge because of his son's death, which is the answer to why he wouldn't have gone to this funeral anyway.

But he cannot do that! No, he couldn't. Bob shook his head, saying, "This is Mr. Scrooge's grave, isn't it? I realise it now. But..." he looked at the future Spirit and said, "I cannot be angry with him. Everybody has their struggles in their lives. He changed, and he saved my son, and helped me and my family, and many others. I want to continue his legecy to help others."

The future Spirit's hood fell off, revealing a rather evil smiling man, and he mocked, "Now why would you want to do that, Bob Cracthit, when you could easily join him!" and slapped Bob on the back, causing the latter to fall into the grave.

Screaming, Bob grabbed hold of the roots, trying to climb out, while the future Spirit laughed evilly. Terrified as he saw the coffen open, and fire blasting out, Bob realised it was a pathway towards the underworld! "NO!" Bob screamed, trying to climb back out to safety, but the roots were breaking.

The Future Spirit continued to laugh, and Bob soon realised it was no use. Tears falling, he thought, ' _Sue, Freddie, Susan...Tiny Tim...Fred...I'm so sorry. I guess this is the end..._ ' and he began crying, for he failed. He would never see his family or friends again.

Eventually, just before the roots would break, Bob willingly lets go, and allowed himself to fall towards his demise...

* * *

Only to feel the hard wood floor underneath him. Jolting upright, Bob panted scaredly, and looked around. "It's Mr. Scrooge's room." he realised. He then heard bells and headed towards the windows. It was early morning, meaning...

"Christmas morning!" Bob realised, relief filled his heart. He was home. He was back. He didn't miss Christmas. The Spirits had seen that he was willing to sacrifice his life for his family and friends, and thus, had given him a second chance, just as they had given Scrooge a second chance. Tears of happiness falling, Bob wiped them away, until he realised what else was about to happen.

"Oh my gosh! Auction day!" Bob cried out, quickly getting changed into more daily clothing, packing up, writing down the will on the paper and race out of the room and down the stairs. He still had another thing to do before he could return home to his family.

He opened the door and locked it behind him, just as the lawers, some of the people willing to buy the house, and last but not least, the Dept Collector arriving. Bob panted due to the rush of making it outside. Even Fred and his wife Becky were here.

"Alright! Listen up, everyone! This house has my name on it!" yelled the Dept Collector, "Ebenezer Scrooge owes me-"

"No he doesn't!" Bob cuts him off, causing everyone to gaze at him, while he continued, "Listen everyone. Mr. Scrooge may have been in the wrong in the past, but he had a change of heart three years ago. In fact, he changed back into the good person he was when he was a young lad. In that change, he helped so many, and had saved many lives, and changed their futures into a bright one."

"What makes you people think you can listen to this little rodent?" the Dept Collector demanded, causing everyone to gasp at his hursh and cruel words.

"Hey, he's no rodent!" Fred exclaimed, joining his friend's side, continuing, "He is Bob Crachit! My uncle's best employee and one of the most generous people I've ever met! He helped Uncle Scrooge until the end of his days, and still helps so many others today, and I help him to accomplish that dream!"

"He's right." Becky agreed, joining her husband. "Who are you to say who did horrible things?"

"Indeed. Mr. Scrooge donated much of his gold for the poor, and even helped fund the business as well." one of the Donators said as well.

There were so many agreements, much to the Dept Collector's shock, before he yelled out, "So what!? He owes me dept!"

Bob glared at him and told him, "I don't think he owes you anything. The way how you stormed in and threaten me last night and threaten to destroy Mr. Scrooge's home on Christmas is very cruel and heartless, especially to many others!" and he was quite mentally surprised by this. He was no longer afraid. He was speaking boldly from his heart and was actually very brave, braver than he actually believed.

Everyone gasped at this revolution, then glared at the Dept Collector who was now a bit worried, especially since two police officers came up behind him, and one of them said, "I think we've found the money-grabbing trouble-maker who pretended to be a Dept Collector for twelve years." and before anyone else could say anything, he and his partner grabbed hold of the Dept Collector and dragged him away, saying, "You're under arrest with abuse and attempted violence."

Despite the man's pleads, the now arrested collector was ignored. Everyone else on the other hand, praised Bob Cratchit for his heroics and cheered.

"Oh, thank you, Bob!" Fred exclaimed, hugging his best friend. "You're a hero!"

"Aw, gee, Master Fred, I'm no hero." Bob blushed in embarrassment.

"Would you and your family like to join us for Christmas dinner?" Fred offered.

Bob thought about it, then decided that he couldn't turn the offer down, and he did want to make up to his family. The house was being looked out by others, and so Bob and his friends were not needed to be here until next week, before New Year's Day. In the end, he nodded, "Okay. Sure, why not. But first, I gotta get home and spend christmas day with Sue and the children."

While walking away, he told Fred, "I'll see you tonight! Merry Christmas!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Bob!" Fred replied.

* * *

Bob returned home to reuight with his family, where the children hugged him the moment he walked into the door, and he hugged them in return lovingly, then Sue joined them in the family group hug. On his way home, he brought some presents for children in the street and for his own children and a special ring for his wife. In return, he retrieved a special christmas card and a blanket from his family, which made his heart warm up even further.

After spending the entire day at home, Bob and his family headed over to Fred's house for christmas dinner and it was one of the best Christmases ever.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Bob cheered.

"And God bless us, everyone!" Tiny Tim added, while hugging his father happily who hugged him in return.

It was full of smiles and happiness, and filled with talks of good memories and good futures that were yet to come. The Spirits were watching from afar, along with Jacob Marly and Ebenezer Scrooge who held the now once again happy Isabell in his arms.

In the end, Ebenezer was so glad he had made this bright future possible and very happy for his family and friends who were still living.

THE END.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably not a good story, but I did my best. I hope you liked a little bit of it. Please leave a review before you go.**

 **And have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
